Minha Só minha
by Biela Bells
Summary: Há questões que, em certas situações, pesa mais do que a emoção, o sentimento, o amor... A questão de que ela valia mais do que eu... Contou mais...Só que pelo menos eu consegui. Mesmo sem ela saber, Eu, Draco Malfoy, salvei a vida dela...


**Minha, só Minha**

Há questões que, em certas situações, pesa mais do que a emoção, o sentimento, o amor.

Isso aconteceu comigo. A questão de que ela valia mais do que eu, mais do que minha vida, contou mais. Por isso, infelizmente, tive que abrir mão dela. Só que pelo menos eu consegui. Mesmo sem ela saber, Eu, Draco Malfoy, salvei a vida dela.

Sabíamos que não seria fácil desde o começo. Nunca poderíamos ser felizes como ela desejava: ter uma casa, humilde... Mas com a roseira da cor branca, que ela tanto ama, e um pequeno jardim onde nossos filhos poderiam brincar.

"Draco, nós podemos ter uma casinha, sabe, aonde poderemos criar nossos filhos... Uma casa pequena e confortável, a fachada branca com os rodapés azul bebê, com as soleiras vermelhas, perfeita para nós... onde poderíamos ficar sem nos esconder..."

"Casinha? Porque não uma mansão Virginia?"

Virginia... A única mulher que eu poderia dizer que amei, além de minha mãe, é claro. Eu diria que ela era perfeita, de uma beleza esplêndida, um anjo ruivo. Sua pele era alva, macia, seu cheiro era único e seus olhos pareciam estrelas de cor mel. Suas sardas me encantavam e sua boca me atraía de uma maneira incontrolável.

Só que algo me atraía além sua beleza. Algo me prendeu sem ser seu cheiro, seu toque. Foi o fato dela acreditar em mim, de confiar em mim. Entre muitos, ela era a única que acreditava em mim. Sabia que eu era capaz.

Mas eu a decepcionei. Eu tinha prometido, mas não pude cumprir. Para a desgraça de Virginia, da minha Virginia, eu me tornei Comensal...

Ela fez uma promessa no dia em que eu a contei. Prometeu que sumiria da minha vida, que não me permitiria tocá-la novamente. Como parte do trato que eu tinha feito com Lúcio, eu falei que isso não tinha mais importância para mim, que ela não valia de nada, que foi apenas mais uma, que não foi a primeira, e que não seria a última...

Senti-me o pior de todos os seres em vê-la daquela maneira. Queria me ajoelhar, pedir perdão, queria explicar... Mas não podia, eu estava fazendo isso para salvá-la.

Depois de um silêncio torturante, aquela voz que soava como música para mim, proferiu a pior de todas as melodias...

"Adeus, Malfoy..."

Meu pai tinha posto a escolha em minhas mãos: a minha vida ou a dela. Fiz minha escolha:

"A minha, Lúcio."

Para orgulho e desapontamento do meu pai, eu tinha escolhido me entregar ao Lorde. Orgulho por ter seguido o mesmo caminho que ele, tornando-me um seguidor das trevas. E desapontamento por eu ter escolhido poupar a vida de Virginia, uma Weasley.

Os anos se passaram, e o fim chegou. Como todos sabiam, a treva caiu. Potter venceu a guerra, e, naquela mesma noite, anunciou o noivado com Virginia. Ela ia ter uma vida ótima, a casa dos seus sonhos, e eu... Tinha ganhado uma passagem, direto para Azkaban.

Ao contrário de todos, eu não lutei para resistir à prisão, praticamente havia me entregado. Não tinha mais nada a perder: meu pai havia morrido - não considerei uma perda, apenas minha liberdade -, minha mãe tinha fugido e Virginia... Eu a tinha perdido para o Potter.

Meu interrogatório aconteceu dois meses depois, com o próprio Dumbledore. Resultado: metade dos meus bens foram tomados pelo Ministério, para consertar a burrice do meu pai.

Eu nunca cometi nenhum homicídio, e, pela porção da verdade, foi revelado algo que eu sempre escondi... Só que já era tarde demais. Revelei na frente de todos: de Potter, do Weasley Pai, de Dumbledore, e do resto do conselho que eu, Draco Malfoy, tinha me tornado Comensal com uma única finalidade: salvar a vida de Virginia Weasley.

"- Muito bem Senhor Malfoy, foi de sua escolha se tornar um Comensal? - perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não. - Respondi imediatamente.

- Então porque se tornou? - Perguntou Potter.

- Fui ameaçado pelo meu pai.

- Que tipo de ameaça? - Perguntou Weasley.

Tentei lutar para que as palavras não saíssem de minha boca, mas não consegui...

- Tornei-me comensal para salvar a vida de Virginia Weasley.

A sala toda ficou em silêncio. Todos me encarando com dúvidas.

- Como assim, meu jovem? - Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Meu pai descobriu que nós estávamos namorando. Ele queria que eu a entregasse para o Lorde Voldemort, para que ele pudesse atrair o Potter, mas eu neguei... Então ele sugeriu que eu largasse Virginia, me tornasse um comensal e tratasse de arrumar um jeito para atrair Potter. Em troca, ele a deixaria viva e em paz... Eu aceitei.

Fui solto uma semana depois do julgamento.

Eu estava livre e já tinham se passado três meses depois do fim da guerra. Decidi vender minha mansão e me mudar para o interior de Inglaterra. Comprei uma casinha pequena, aconchegante, com a fachada branca e o rodapé azul bebê, além das sacadas das janelas vermelhas. Havia também um lindo jardim, com um balanço. E, bem no canto, a roseira branca...

Mais quatro meses se passaram e, em todos os jornais, estava a grande notícia.

"FINALMENTE CHEGA O CASAMENTO DE HARRY POTTER."

Eu não suportava a idéia de que tinha perdido, não para Potter. Mas o fato de saber que não a teria novamente nos meus braços, aquilo feria meu coração e tomava conta do meu corpo...

Chegara o dia do casamento. Eu estava deitado no meu pequeno sofá, olhando para o teto - como sempre - escrevendo com minha varinha o nome de Virginia, em todos os cantos. Eu tinha me mudado para longe, ela nunca saberia onde eu estava e nunca iria me procurar.

Fiquei furioso quando a campainha tocou. Nunca tinha recebido nenhuma visita e estava preparado para xingar o infeliz que resolvera bater em minha porta. Porém, quando a abri, levei um grande susto.

Ali, vestida com um vestido branco e longo estava ela. Bela, mas com a face vermelha e o cabelo bagunçado, como se tivesse arrancado o véu às pressas. Seus olhinhos cor de mel estavam cheio de lágrimas, e algumas já corriam pelo rosto, morrendo na sua boca, que estava entreaberta, devido à respiração rápida.

Ela estava a noiva mais linda do mundo. Era a minha Linda, Minha Virgínia Weasley...

"Draco, eu te amo..." ela pulou nos meus braços, chorando alto, eu a apertei contra mim, como se quisesse impedi-la de fugir novamente, com medo que alguém a arrancasse dos meus braços. Mergulhei meu rosto em seus cabelos vermelhos, guardando seu cheiro, mais uma vez, e relembrando todos os nossos momentos...

"Perdoe-me..." falamos ao mesmo tempo...

E nos beijamos, enquanto eu agradecia silenciosamente aos Céus por ter devolvido a minha... Só minha Virginia...

FIM!

**N/A:** Oi galera... Bem, essa é a minha primeira Fic...estou meio nervosa, mas preparada e ansiosa para as opiniões de vocês... ela é curta só para que eu me acostume com o site... eu costumo escrever fics mais longas...

**E agradeço a minha querida e primeira Beta.**.. **Tati Black que teve a bondade de Betar para mim... Obrigada fofa...**

Ahhh acho que tem mais alguma coisa...

Ah é... já ia esquecendo.

Como vocês já sabem, nada disso me pertence, veio tudo cabeçinha incrível e iluminada da Titia J.K... E não é uma fic com Fins lucrativo...

Então só me resta pedir...

Mandem Reviews para a novata aqui...

PS: eu tinha um grande sonho de escrever isso... e finalmente realizei...

FelizFeliz... Alegre Alegre


End file.
